Germany's storage room cleaning
by ShadowlightRaven
Summary: Germany decides to clean out his storage room, only to be reminded of a past that he had forgotten long ago. For better or for worse he's not yet sure, but he will certainly never look at Italy the same way again. Rated T for tragedies of WWII. The first chapter is a bit slow, but it will get better.


It was time once again for the anual gathering of the nations to discuss how they might improve the world. Germany sat along with Austria and Hungary, who were visitting together quietly, and sharing tea. He wasn't paying them any mind, oh no. He was watching over Italy, like usual, making sure he didn't get into trouble. Not that there was much stopping him with that, Italy always seemed to get into some sort of trouble. The Italian was currently speaking with a particular French man, the very nation himself. He wasn't too worried, since Canada was also talking with them, and Canada always seemed like a good-natured country. Surely he wouldn't let things get too out of hand.

Hmm... Canada was related to America, right? It's hard to believe that such a quite and polite nation could be related to someone as obnoxious and loud as America. That was when he noticed that he for once couldn't hear the hero nation talking above everyone else. Was he late? Germany wondered as he scanned the room. Surprisingly enough, there he was. Sitting quietly, by himself. Looking rather somber. What could possibly be wrong with him?

Dare he actually care, but he was really hoping America wasn't going into another depression. He had to make sure everything was fine with the top power. He got up without a word to Austria or Hungary, and made his way over to the free nation. He stopped next to him, and America looked up with confusion. "Oh, hey German dude! What brings you over here?" He asked, a bit more awkward than energetic. Germany frowned at him. "Is something wrong, America? You seem... down." He commented, crossing his arms over his chest. America smiled nervously and waved him off. "No way, everything's fine-!" He said, before getting cut off.

Something caught his eye. Germany looked to where he was looking, which was right at Britain. The nation was talking Romania about something, taking no notice to the younger nation. Germany glanced back down at America who was frowning, and figeting. Did something happen between the two? Germany put a hand on his shoulder, only to have America jump a bit. "America, is everything alright between you and Britain? Did something happen?" He asked, only to recieve a quick nod from America. "Everything's fine, nothing happened... It's just, well, I decided to clean out my basement again, and even though it happened last time, I still got depressed. I really should throw those old muskets away, they depress me way to easily." He said with a faltering smile. Germany looked curiously at him. "Old muskets? You mean... from your revolution?" He asked, glancing back at Britain. America leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Yeah, the good old days... well, not the good old days, but you know what I mean. There were also these toy soldiers that Britain made me as a kid that really got me worked up, but hey... you know, I'm sure he doesn't even think about it."

Germany frowned at America and sighed. "Don't be rediculous. We all have things from our past that remind us of eachother. However negative or positive they may be." America shrugged and smiled up at him. "Thanks for talking with me! I'm feeling a lot more confident now! And, hey just between you and me, I found some embarressing pictures of Mattie that I'm totally gonna post all over Facebook-" He was suddnely cut off when he leaned a bit too far back in his chair and fell down with a loud thud. Everyone turned to face them, and Germany awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. "Germany, it's not nice to push people!" Italy exclaimed from across the room, racing toward him. Britain came up too and crossed his arms. "It was just America being an idiot again, not Germany. I told you to stop leaning back in your chair! I told you you were going to fall some day!" He scolded, shaking his finger at the younger nation.

Germany glanced down at America laying on the floor and couldn't help but notice the loving smile that played across his face as Britain scolded him. Britain looked confused but blush instantly creeped along his cheeks and he suddnely became flustered. "Shut up! Don't smile at me like that, you git! It's not like I care about you in the slightest! Don't get the wrong idea!" He shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Japan, who had shown up behing Germany and Italy, sighed and said someting about how "tsundere" Britain was.

After the ruckus was over, and the meeting began, Germany's mind wandered, around the time that all the nations began bickering at one another. He was thinking back to all the things he still had in storage, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had cleaned it out. Perhaps he would start on that once he got home, but for now, it was his time to bring the meeting back to order. "Everyone shut up!"


End file.
